Accident?
by Megumi Twiffacat
Summary: A tiny little accident leads to a huge mess, and total embarrassment. But was it really accidental? And what is Len's true intention exactly? Rated for second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, so now nobody has any reasons to sue me.**

**Actually I got the idea some time ago when my friend in school, whom I call Nutella, asked me a question 'what would you do if someone accidentally kissed you?' So, being the idea monster I am, I wrote something.**

* * *

Rin stared down at the blank page of her notebook, her chin was resting on her hands, she tried to listen to the teacher's droning in the background, but it was too boring, it made her head hurt. Her eyelids were getting heavy, she tried her very best to stay awake, but it was hopeless, she was felt so tired, maybe just a few minutes, she thought before her head hit her desk with a small _thud_.

Not long after, she felt her shoulder being shaken, when she did not budge, she heard someone clearing his or her throat loudly. Rin's head instantly snapped up, she had been dreaming of kittens, apparently, and that was the reason she yelled, "Mr. Fluffy!" When she woke up. While she regained her bearings, she heard a few snickers and nearly half of the class' eyes on her. A tall figure was standing over her. She looked up and smiled nervously as she felt her cheeks warm up. "Rin, you are in a classroom, you can sleep when school is over."

"Ah, okay."

With that, her teacher strode back to the front of the class and continued her blabbering about circles. Rin sighed, it felt like school was going to drag on forever. Oh, how she wanted to go home and just relax. Her thoughts about rushing home were cut off when the long-haired girl next to Rin slipped her a piece of folded paper. Rin glanced at the girl, bewildered at first, but she was looking at the teacher's direction as if she had never done that.

Rin saw that her name was written on it, she then unfolded it, hesitating at first, but deciding that it was better than dealing it with boredom. The lined-paper had been torn off from the school notebook, nothing fancy, but it was really the note's content that intrigued her. It said; _Hey, I know we never talked to each other, but I really like you, and I really hope I can get to know you, how about after school in the back gates?_

Rin looked around the classroom, now, who could have sent her this note? Some joke by the other girls? Some'secret admirer'? Rin shook her head, she didn't have the heart to throw it away, knowing that whoever wrote it to her might see, so she just folded it back and stuffed it into one of the pouches in her bag.

She didn't even know if it was a girl or a guy, well, it could be from a girl, considering that it looks decent, like asking her if she wanted to be friends? Wait, a girl can pull off other tricks, too. Rin shuddered at the thought, _ugh, no, no way. _She quietly said to herself. But when Rin decided that she didn't want to fuss over the little note, she pushed her thoughts away and doodled on an empty page of her notebook.

That afternoon, Rin didn't bother with the 'request' presented in the note, it was most likely to be a stupid joke, and on top of that, she had a bucketful of homework and studying to do, especially if she were to take a test not more than six days from now. Rin adjusted her bow, hauled her schoolbag, and took her usual route home.

The next morning when Rin was loitering in the corridor, leaning against her locker where she was supposed to pick out her books for the next lesson. It was still too early for classes to start yet and not many students were around, so she decided to kill some time.

It would've been a regular old boring morning for Rin in school, if a certain popular blonde hadn't been running around the whole school carrying a pile of books. It was none other than Len, Len who got along well with the guys and had girls hyperventilating whenever he was not more than several meters away. Rin wouldn't have cared, well, if he didn't run smack into her.

Len landed on top of her, Rin gasped when she felt his weight nearly crushing her, he sure was heavier than he looked. She was even more shocked when she his lips, on hers.

It lasted for a few seconds, until Rin screamed and pushed him off her, she realized that Len had his hands pinning down Rins'. Both of them were blushing furiously, Len had a sorry look on his face he was kneeling down, trying to gather his books. Rin realized the scene they had caused, by then some more students had came. Rin could hear some whispers and giggles, she felt her cheeks heat some more, without even looking, she hastily picked up her things, scrambled to her feet, and dashed down the hallway.

Rin felt her heart beating so fast, she stopped as she realized that she was mindlessly running around. She pressed her back against the wall and hugged her schoolbag, panting hard, her heart was beating so fast, it was going to jump out. "It was just an accident…"

She mumbled softly, but why did it feel like she wanted more? Rin shook her head. Why would someone like Len have feelings for such a boring person like her? Rin sighed and found her way to class, she was glad that not that many people were around, they must've gone to their classes as well.

Rin never forgot that little incident.


	2. Chapter 2

About a week later, Len ran into Rin. Of course, he was met with plenty of curses, smacks and even a book to the head, though the last one happened a little later when Rin learnt about what really happened.

Rin was glad to say that she had almost forgotten about that little 'incident'. But when she found a book that definitely didn't belong to her, in her school bag one night when she was looking for some homework. _Oh no_, She thought. That book looked pretty decent, it was just a normal fiction novel, well at least it wasn't something else, or it would be even more awkward.

The next morning, Rin thought of returning the book, lucky for her, Len was already there. He was lounging about on a bench while reading a book (a manga, maybe?). Rin couldn't see the cover very well, but she doubted that she really wanted to know. Plus, she two reasons to see him ; one, she needed to the book. Two, she sorely wanted an apology.

She walked up to where Len was sitting and stood in front of him, her hands planted on her hips, as she cleared her throat to get his attention. Len peeked up from his book, and stared at her with huge, oh-so innocent puppy eyes. "Yes?"

"We need to talk."

"Then talk." He made a gesture with his right hand, beckoning Rin to go on. Rin was quite surprised that Len was acting differently when she had last seen him, he looked so sorry, but now he seemed really laid-back.

"But I want you to listen to me completely, put your book down and look at me."

"You sound like my mom, but okay." He shifted himself so he was sitting instead of lying down.

Rin took a deep breath, and fixed her eyes on the casual expression on Len's face, it really made her angry for some reason. "I think you might've dropped this." She rummaged in her school bag for a moment, and fished out that book.

"Oh, that. I thought I lost it, you didn't steal it, right?" He took it.

"What? Of course not! In fact, you're lucky I was the one who found it and not a thief!"

"Ha-ha, fine, fine. I was just messin' around with ya."

"And something else." Rin started to turn red.

"Yeah, what?"

"T-that…y-you know…last week. That was how your book ended up with me."

"Hmmm, let me think…oh yeah! That!" The way he said it, it was like as if what had happened was no big deal. It probably wasn't, but to Rin, it meant a lot.

"You haven't you're sorry!" Rin almost screamed.

"Uh, why should I? Besides, you looked like you enjoyed it."

Rin smacked his head.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"You pervert! Normal people don't go around just kissing anybody and saying it's an accident!"

"So, you really thought it was just an accident?"

"Huh?"

Len chuckled. "Rin, you seriously need to know. I don't go around kissing just 'anybody'."

"I'm sorry but I still don't get it." Rin shook her head, she sounded slightly less angry.

"Well, Rin. You really are dense, are you?" He leaned in closer, and whispered in her ear, causing Rin to blush even more than she already did. "I planned it, when you didn't show up, I thought I might do something else to show you."

"Y-you were the one who gave me that note?"

"Took you long enough to figure it out."

"Why?"

"Because I like you, that's why."

"You mean it?"

"Well, duh." Len said as he turned her around and pushed her down so that Rin was lying on the bench, and Len straddled her. "Would you like some more?"

Rin was completely frozen; it felt wrong somehow, but right at the same time. Without waiting for an answer, Len kissed her, for real this time. He wasn't too hard on her, but with enough passion. To be honest, it felt really nice.

Then the bell rang, Rin sprung up. "I'm late!"

Len groaned in disappointment, it was just getting good. "Well, I guess I am too. You want to walk to class together?"

"Sure, just remember to keep your hands to yourself."

"You know, Rin, you are a pretty good kisser." He said in a hushed voice, making Rin lose her footing.


End file.
